internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1958-60 Turnaj II. celostátní spartakiády
The 1958-60 Turnaj II. celostátní spartakiády was won by TJ Slavoj Ceske Budejovice. First round Karlovy Vary Kraj ;1st round *TJ Jiskra Nejdek - TJ Baník Prunéřov 24:0 *TJ Dynamo Karlovy Vary B - TJ Baník Mariánské Lázně 22:1 *TJ Spartak Cheb - VTJ Dukla Mariánské Lázně 7:6 OT *TJ Lokomotiva Cheb - TJ Jiskra Nové Sedlo 15:5 *TJ Baník Sokolov - TJ Sokol Žlutice 12:3 *TJ Rudá hvězda Cheb - TJ Sokol Velké Hleďsebe 7:3 *TJ Baník Ostrov - TJ Spartak Klášterec nad Ohří 4:1 ;2nd round *TJ Lokomotiva Cheb - TJ Baník Sokolov 2:7 *TJ Rudá hvězda Cheb - TJ Baník Ostrov 7:1 *TJ Dynamo Karlovy Vary B - TJ Jiskra Nejdek 5:4 *TJ Spartak Cheb - TJ Rudá hvězda Jáchymov 3:5 ;Semifinals *TJ Dynamo Karlovy Vary B - TJ Rudá hvězda Jáchymov 8:0 *TJ Baník Sokolov - TJ Rudá hvězda Cheb 6:5 PP ;Final *TJ Dynamo Karlovy Vary B - TJ Baník Sokolov 5:4 Other results *TJ Lokomotiva Rakovník - TJ Sokol Velké Přítočno 8:5 (5:0,2:0,1:5) - Central Bohemia Kraj *TJ Dynamo České Buděj. - TJ Tatran Hluboká nad Vltavou 4:2 (3:0,1:0,0:2) - Ceske Budejovice Kraj Second round Nine results are missing *TJ Jiskra SZ Litvínov B - VTJ Dukla Litoměřice 1:13 (0:4,1:5,0:4) *TJ Spartak Praha Sokolovo B - TJ Jiskra Starý Kolín 8:0 (2:0,1:0,5:0) *junioři kraje Plzeň - TJ Dynamo Karlovy Vary 5:4 (2:2,2:2,1:0) *TJ Spartak Tatra Smíchov - TJ Spartak Praha Stalingrad 5:2 (2:1,3:0,0:1) *TJ Slovan ÚNV Bratislava B - TJ Dynamo Bernolákovo 14:0 (3:0,4:0,7:0) *TJ Spartak Tatra Kolín - TJ VCHZ Pardubice 15:1 (1:0,6:0,8:1) *TJ Spartak AZNP Mlada Boleslav - TJ Spartak Motorlet Praha 5:7 (2:3,1:2,2:2) *TJ Slavoj České Budějovice - TJ Dynamo České Budějovice 8:2 (2:1,3:0,3:1) *TJ SONP Kladno B - TJ Dynamo Praha 8:1 (5:0,2:0,1:1) *TJ Spartak Královo Pole - TJ Rudá hvězda Brno B 9:3 *TJ Jiskra Havlíčkův Brod - TJ Spartak Jihlava 12:3 *TJ Dynamo Karlovy Vary B - TJ Tatran Horní Bříza 1:7 *TJ Gottwaldov - TJ Slovan Nitra 13:2 *TJ Železárny Prostějov - TJ Sokol Moravské Loděnice 15:1 *TJ Spartak Moravia Olomouc - junioři kraje Gottwaldov 11:5 Third round Five results are missing *TJ Spartak Tatra Kolín - TJ Spartak Motorlet Praha 4:3 (1:1,3:0,0:2) *TJ Dynamo Žilina - TJ Slovan ÚNV Bratislava B 8:2 (2:1,4:0,2:1) *TJ Tatra Kopřivnice - TJ Baník OKD Ostrava 6:7 (1:3,2:1,3:3) *TJ Tatran Horní Bříza - TJ Spartak Praha Sokolovo B 2:5 (1:1,0:3,1:1) *junioři kraje Plzeň - TJ Slavoj České Budějovice 2:11 (2:4,0:3,0:4) *TJ Tatran Kopidlno - TJ Jiskra Havlíčkův Brod - Brod won *TJ Spartak Královo Pole - TJ Spartak Třebíč - Trebic won Fourth round *TJ Slavoj České Budějovice - TJ Spartak LZ Plzeň 13:2 (3:0,5:2,5:0) *TJ Spartak ZVÚ Hradec Králové - TJ SONP Kladno 2:5 (1:0,1:3,0:2) *TJ SONP Kladno B - TJ VTŽ Chomutov 17:3 (7:0,6:1,4:2) - Chomutov played with B team as A team was playing in a tournament *TJ Spartak Praha Sokolovo B - TJ Jiskra SZ Litvínov 8:5 (2:2,2:2,4:1) *TJ Spartak Tatra Kolín - TJ Spartak Praha Sokolovo 2:6 (1:1,1:3,0:2) *TJ Jiskra Havlíčkův Brod - TJ Dynamo Pardubice 2:1 (2:1,0:0,0:0) *TJ Gottwaldov - TJ Rudá hvězda Brno 2:6 (1:2,1:2,0:2) *TJ Spartak Třebíč - ASD Dukla Jihlava 5:8 (2:4,3:1,0:3) *TJ Železárny Prostějov - TJ Spartak Brno ZJŠ 5:6 (0:2,0:2,5:2) *TJ Baník OKD Ostrava - TJ VŽKG Ostrava 12:2 (1:0,7:2,4:0) *TJ Dynamo Žilina - TJ Slezan Opava 1:3 (1:1,0:1,0:1) *TJ Lokomotiva Tatrapíly Poprad - TJ Slovan ÚNV Bratislava 5:8 (1:3,1:1,3:4) Fifth round *TJ Slavoj České Budějovice - TJ Spartak Praha Sokolovo B 3:2 OT (1:0,1:1,0:1,1:0) *TJ SONP Kladno - TJ Jiskra Havlíčkův Brod 3:8 (1:3,1:2,1:3) *TJ SONP Kladno B - TJ Spartak Praha Sokolovo 2:10 (1:1,0:4,1:5) *TJ Baník OKD Ostrava - TJ Rudá hvězda Brno 5:7 (2:3,1:1,2:3) *ASD Dukla Jihlava - TJ Spartak Brno ZJŠ 5:4 (2:0,1:2,2:2) *TJ Slezan Opava - TJ Slovan ÚNV Bratislava 2:5 (0:0,2:3,0:2) Sixth round *TJ Slavoj České Budějovice - TJ Spartak Praha Sokolovo 5:4 (3:1,2:1,0:2) *TJ Jiskra Havlíčkův Brod - ASD Dukla Jihlava 1:3 (0:0,0:3,1:0) *TJ Rudá hvězda Brno - TJ Slovan ÚNV Bratislava 3:1 (1:0,1:0,1:1) Final round *Chelyabinsk - Česke Budějovice 6:6 (1:2,3:2,2:2) *RH Brno - Jihlava 2:7 (1:4,0:2,1:1) *České Budějovice - Jihlava 5:4 (3:1,1:2,1:1) *Chelyabinsk - RH Brno 3:3 (1:1,0:1,2:1) *České Budějovice - RH Brno 4:3 (2:2,0:0,2:1) *Jihlava - Čhelyabinsk 5:2 (3:1,1:1,1:0) Sources *Czech Hockey Archives Category:1958 in ice hockey Category:1959 in ice hockey Category:1960 in ice hockey